


Sleepy Ruby, Sneaking Weapons

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Mechanical Hearts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anthropomorphic, F/F, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby needs help getting back to her room to get some sleep after a caffeine-fueled bender. Crescent Rose volunteers. Myrtenaster is sent to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Ruby, Sneaking Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruby vs the Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87614) by bowow0708. 



> Edit: Myrtenaster actually has a small bust. Woops.

Bumblebee whined. “Aww, can’t you stay a little longer?”

Ruby yawned.” No, Bee, I’ve been on a caffeine fueled bender since yesterday, and I…” She trailed off, falling asleep before waking up with a start, “… Need sleep…”

“Let me see you to your room, honey.” The bike said, reaching out for the girl with one flame tattooed arm.

“No can do, Bee!” Yang cried as she stepped into the garage, Ember and Celica in tow. “We’re going to town today.” She reached into Bumblebee’s machine form, and dug out her helmet and the twins’, tossing the latter to their owners.

With a grumble, the bike’s human form disappeared. Her owner climbed on her machine form soon after.

“You gonna make it back okay, Ruby?” Celica asked as she climbed on and wrapped her arms around Yang.

“You look really tired.” Ember continued as she climbed on and wrapped her arms around her sister.

With a flash and spray of rose petals, Crescent Rose was behind her owner, her hands on the girl’s shoulders, and a smile on her face. “No worries, girls, I’m here!” The sycthe announced.

“Make sure she gets actual sleep.” Yang said as she started the engine. The twins sniggered.

Crescent Rose forced a smile. “I’m flattered you all think _so_ highly of me.”

“You kind of set yourself up for it,” Ember said.

“What with your fantastic track record, and all.” Celica continued.

The three roared with laughter as they roared out of the garage.

“Jerks, _all_ of them.” The scythe mumbled, before she scooped Ruby up into her arms.

With a series of flashes and rose petals, they were in front of team RWBY’s room. Crescent Rose dug into Ruby’s cloak pockets for her key, and opened the door. She carefully set her dozing owner onto her bed, removing her cloak with even greater caution. She popped the key back into the pocket, hung the red-cloak on its hook, and shut the door with a quiet click.

Crescent Rose tip-toed to the window, and pulled the curtains closed, plunging the room into darkness. She snuck back to Ruby’s bed, smiling as she saw the serene, adorable face of her owner, fast asleep. Then she grinned and started pulling her own shirt up.

“What are you doing?”

The voice was calm, cool, and edged with icy daggers. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Hello, Mystrell.”

The composed, neutral façade on the rapier’s face cracked into a brief flash of anger. “My name is Myrtenaster.”

“Whatever you say, Mystrell.” Crescent Rose pulled her shirt back down as she turned around to face her fellow living weapon. “What brings the lap dog here?”

The façade didn’t crack this time. “Miss Schnee has sent me to guard Miss Rose.”

“Oh, Ice Queen’s spying on Ruby?” The scythe grinned even wider as she stepped closer to the open door, “Talk about desperate little rich girl!”

Myrternaster’s cheeks puffed up. Then, she released the air as a soft sigh. “Miss Schnee has a sixth sense about these things.”

Crescent Rose laughed, and pressed her impressive bust up to the other woman’s below-average assets. “Is it called ‘tracking devices’?”

Myrtenaster’s eye twitched, the façade cracking once more. “Miss Schnee does not spy on Miss Rose, unlike a _certain_ weapon who stalks her every—“

They both stopped as they heard a disgruntled, annoyed noise from inside the room. They turned around and saw Ruby peering over the side of her bed, her eyes half-lidded and heavy with sleep, her mouth turned into a small frown.

Guilt washed over them as their hearts melted.

“Could you two argue outside, please?”

“Sure.” “As you wish, Miss Rose.”

“Thanks…”

“I’m locking the door, Miss Rose!” Myrtenaster called out, but the girl was already asleep once more.

They both waited a few seconds after the click of the door, turned to each other, and was at each other’s throats once more.

“I’m her weapon!” Crescent Rose yelled as she pressed her chest up against her rival once more, “It’s my job to protect her!”

“Oh, and do you really need to be naked to do that?”

The scythe was about to come back with her own snappy line before they both heard a noise from behind the door. A sound very unlike Ruby tossing and turning in bed. Something like a metal object latching onto the window sill.

Crescent Rose was on the door, turning the knob and only getting clicks in response. “Crudcakes, it’s locked!”

“Miss Schnee is in the cafeteria!”

“Oh, like Ice Queen’s just going to let _me_ borrow her key while Ruby’s _alone_ in the room?”

Myrtenaster cried out in frustration. Then, she jumped onto the scythe’s back.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Run down to the outside, if you hurry we—“

With a series of flashes and rose petals, they were at the outside wall of the dorms.

Myrtenaster let go and started hacking and spitting. “Oh, Grimm and Darkness, they’re in my mouth!”

Crescent Rose ignored her ally/rival’s distress. She stared up at a long, black rope, leading all the way up to the window, a Faunus rapidly climbing up the cable.

“Bad kitty!” The scythe yelled, shaking her fist at Gambol Shroud, “Get down from there right this instant!”

The rapier chuckled. “Please, an uncouth brute like yourself should know by now that this requires a more **direct** approach!” She grabbed onto the rope and started climbing up.

“Oh no you don’t!” Crescent Rose cried as she grabbed on herself, and shimmied up after them both.

“Get off the rope!”

“Get your flat ass off of my face!”

“My ass is not flat, thank you very much!”

“If your ass isn’t so flat, why is it—she’s at the top already and we’re chasing a decoy, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

Snip.

“Get off me, popsicle stick!”

“Do you think I _wanted_ to land on you, you perverted barbarian?”

“Why you—!”

Gambol Shroud shut the window on the noisy people outside. The room was dark once more, and quiet. The Faunus’ long tail flicked about behind her as she closed her eyes.

_‘Not too hot.’_

Satisfied, she opened her eyes once more and jumped onto Ruby’s bed, and settled by her feet, where she wouldn’t be a disturbance. Then, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
